warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mining
Mining is a non-combat activity that allows players to excavate various minerals and ores used as resources in Cetus. It can only be performed in the Plains of Eidolon. Mechanics Gear Acquisition Before players can begin mining, they must first acquire a Nosam Cutter from Old Man Sumbaat in Cetus. Nosam Cutters can either be bought for Ostron Standing, or selected as a free Ostron ranking reward. Players must then equip the Cutter on their Gear menu to be able to use it. Finding Veins Out on the Plains, players have several means of finding resource deposits. *Veins stand out visually as bright colored spots surrounded by light grey patches on rocks and rock formations. Red spots denote Ores, while Blue spots denote Gems. Note that the various fossilized Sentient bones littering the Plains are not rocks (despite bearing a superficial resemblance to them) and will not have any mineral veins. *The Nosam Cutter has several tools to find minerals from a distance. Equipping the Nosam Cutter (default hold and select the cutter) will bring up a HUD with the following features: **The left side of the HUD will display icons of rocks indicating the number of mineral deposits within the detector's range (higher tiers of Cutters will increase the detectable number). **The right side of the HUD is equipped with a rangefinder that shows the distance to the nearest mineral vein being detected (higher tiers of Cutters will increase the detection range). **Finally, an audible repeating tick (akin to a metal detector) will be heard if the detector is within range of a deposit. This sound will grow in pitch if the player is looking in the direction of the vein, and tick more frequently the closer player is to the source. Mining Process Once the player has located a vein, they can begin mining it by equipping their Cutter, and then zooming in on the vein (default hold ). This will bring up a pattern on the vein made up of white broken lines, and the objective is to trace the pattern as accurately as possible with the Cutter's mining laser. To activate the laser, press the Fire button (default ) and begin tracing the pattern. The pattern will start to fade out once the Cutter starts firing, thus players must rely on their memory to trace the pattern given, although the longer one "scans" the pattern, the longer it will take before it fades out. A progress gauge will fill up on top of the Cutter's HUD, composed of a yellow bar that shows how much of the deposit has been mined, and 5 small mineral icons denoting the quality of the deposit affected by the accuracy of the trace. The mining is completed once the yellow bar fills up, which will reward the player with a random mineral, either an ore or a gem depending on what type of deposit was mined. The more accurate the trace during cutting, the better the quality, which directly affects the quantity of minerals that will be given upon completion. Players can halt cutting at anytime, allowing the cutting pattern to reappear, however doing so will reduce the cut's quality, thus making uninterrupted cutting more desirable for higher quality cuts. Cutters Cutters can be purchased from Old Man Suumbaat for standing. More advanced Cutters feature more accurate mining beams, as well as longer detection ranges for minerals. Additionally, the Advanced Nosam Cutter has a minimap radar and - depending on the quality of the cut - a 15% ~ 30% chance of extracting an Eidolon Gem (Sentirum or Nyth). NosamCutter.png|'Nosam Cutter' at Neutral Unstable mining beam Detection amount: 5 deposits Detection range: 30 meters FocusedNosamCutter.png|'Focused Nosam Cutter' at Visitor Somewhat stable mining beam, But unstable at zooming in Detection amount: 10 deposits Detection range: 45 meters AdvancedNosamCutter.png|'Advanced Nosam Cutter' at Surah Perfectly stable mining beam Detection amount: 10 deposits Detection range: 60 meters Mini-map radar (50 meters) Can extract Eidolon Gems Gems Raw gems can be turned in to Suumbaat for standing: Tips * Mining nodes spawn in greater numbers in areas with many rocks packed closely together, such as caves, rock tunnels and Grineer excavation sites. * The area on the Plains where one can consistently find the most mining nodes in the smallest area is the bay known as Er-Phryah's Vigil. It is located west and slightly north of the Cetus gates, around Grineer Base #2 (as marked on the map). This bay area can be recognized by the towering Sentient bones in the local shallows, which are periodically electrified by a nearby Grineer machine. This bay and the nearby cave will almost always have 15 or more veins in a relatively small 100 square meter area, making it ideal for mining. * The Grineer-occupied cave to the west of Hillside Ruins, roughly 500m away from the Cetus gates, is densely-packed with mining nodes (up to 4 in a single chamber). However, it is poorly-lit, rather difficult to navigate (nodes have been observed to in ceilings and high up sheer rock faces) and holds several Grineer and their turrets. Notes *Cut gems are tradeable under "Crafting Components". *Gems are used as materials in Ostron crafting, including the creation of Zaws and Amps. *The secondary fire function (default middle mouse button) can be used to enhance the Nosam Cutter's zoom level while aiming. *Firing the cutter is considered an alarming action, and will thus alert enemies within the vicinity. Consequently, it will disrupt Ivara's Prowl ability when used, rendering her visible for the duration that the cutter is active. *The color of the Nosam Cutter and its beam is determined by the Warframe's chosen colors and energy color. *The Advanced Nosam Cutter is required to mine the Eidolon gems Sentirum and Nyth. *With an Advanced Nosam Cutter: Although it may show that it detected 10 deposits, there can be more than 10 deposits marked on mini-map. *It seems that the mining beam range can reach up to 10 meters. *Using the built-up charge of Volt's passive ability, it is possible to do damage with a Nosam Cutter equal to the amount of electricity stored. *The amount of resources yielded in mining is affected by a Resource Booster (Doubling the amount mined). *The frequency of gem deposits is affected by a Resource Drop Chance Booster. Media A concise guide to mining- Ores, gems and locations Warframe Farming - Eidolon Mining (Gems & Ore) Patch History *Fixed a script error that could occur when Mining. *Resource Drop Chance Boosters now affect Mining. *Fixed a Mining exploit caused by switching weapons while zooming in. Mining Additions & Changes: We want you to feel like the perfect Gem that you are, and that means giving Mining a bit of a revisit! Feedback about difficulty level and perfect extraction recognition are just a few of the concerns we acted on and tweaked for the better. *Added a new celebratory success sound for doing a perfect Mining extraction in the Plains! *Added different levels of FX for Mining success. *The Gem count now stays on screen until the Mining reward fades. *The Mining outline now stays visible longer (8 seconds) while you're cutting. *Reduced the accuracy required to get a perfect Mining extraction, meaning you don’t need to be as close to the line as before! Mining Buff: For those of you who may not have been aware, mining in the Plains has a base chance, as well as a bonus based on your accuracy, to reward a rare gem. We’ve increased both the base chance as well as the bonus for accuracy. You can tell how accurate you are by the number of gem icons that you fill up while mining. Each filled gem icon increases the total chance to receive a rare gem. * Now: 15% + 3% per filled gem icon * Previously: 10% + 2% per filled gem icon *Fixed a script error when Mining in the Plains. *Improved the ability to hear the mining laser audio more clearly when it's raining. *Fixed crosshair being visible when opening and closing the Gear menu while holding your mining beam. *Fixed minimap Mining markers lingering for the Advanced Nosam Cutter when the tool is put away. *Fixed minimap Mining markers lingering for the Advanced Nosam Cutter for Clients if the Host has their Cutter out. *Fixed the Mining UI not appearing after switching to a different weapon and then back again. *Limbo can no longer mine while in the Rift. Rocks aren't affected by his Void Magic. *Fixed a memory corruption error when using the mining tool. *Fixed mining deposits overlapping on certain rocks. *Fixed the Mining laser permanently hiding the normal reticle. *Optimizations towards Mining. *Fixed mining Resources collected in the Plains duplicating if you went from Cetus to the Plains and then joined a Conclave mission. *Fixed Mining breaking and the UI getting stuck on screen if you were Mining out in the Plains, walked back into Cetus and then back out into the Plains, and then completed Mining a deposit. *Introduced }} Last updated: es:Minería Category:Resources Category:Mechanics Category:Update 22 Category:Gear Category:Mining